


Revenge

by soapficgal



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapficgal/pseuds/soapficgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An EJ & Sami prompt that I worked on a while ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

Revenge. It was an emotion that Sami Brady would never be able to escape now that she’d learned the horrible truth about EJ’s actions. He’s sank to a new low in arranging for an imposter to share her bed. When she’d taken the liberty in delivering the last blow of retaliation against EJ, he didn’t hesitate to strike back in taking their feud to another level. He’d not only tormented her with the proof of her nefarious act, but he’d brought a madman into her life. He and Stefano had found a way to destroy the happiness that she and Rafe had with one another and for what? For some twisted obsession he had with her or worse?  
  
Thinking about how far EJ had sank in his quest to destroy Sami’s life, she knew that she would never forget. She would never be able to provide him with an out to his latest act of betrayal. He would burn for what he did. He destroyed her happiness, so now it was about taking away his.  
  
“Which starts today,” Sami mouthed under her breath making her way to the front door of the Dimera mansion. Although she knew it was her rage guiding her actions, she vowed to never back down again. Never would she allow EJ to tear up her life and torment her. After today everything would change starting with EJ’s second chance at happily ever after. She rang the bell waiting with anger burning through her every synapse. She had a gun in a pocket, her mind overtaken with rage and a lack of empathy for the bastard she should’ve finished off months ago. Today she wouldn’t repeat the mistake again. Today she would get the job done right.  
  
She rang the doorbell again and was surprised to see that no one was answering. It was odd for the Dimera mansion, but at the same time she decided that someone had to be there. Pushing the gun further into her pocket, Sami circled around the estate hoping to catch someone out back who would lead her inside to wait for her intended target. However, before she could make her way inside, she spotted EJ across the lawn with two flutes of champagne in hand. She shuddered anticipating discovering him and Nicole with one another laughing at all the wrongs they’d inflicted upon the world around them.   
  
What she hadn’t been planning on, however, was the sight of EJ joining Taylor on a blanket joining her for an intimate picnic. She stepped in closer watching the exchange, seeing the way that EJ smiled at Taylor, the way he wrapped her up in his arms, kissing the side of her neck and whispering sweet nothings to the clueless woman at his side. Suddenly in seeing EJ’s vulnerability revealed to her, Sami realized that revenge would never be as sweet now that her plans had changed for EJ. He wouldn’t know what hit him by the time she tore his life apart completely.  
  
**************  
  
EJ took a long, hard look at his appearance in the mirror. While he’d never one for being anxious, today he was a big ball of nerves for the first time in his life. Today was the day. Today he was going to break the news to Nicole that their marriage was over. While she’d sacrificed a great deal to make him happy, she’d served her purpose for the time being. He’d accomplished his goal in driving Sami crazy and now he was ready to finally let go of his anger. He’d succeeded in destroying Sami’s life and now was about picking up the pieces of his, which started by freeing himself to a life to be with Taylor.  
  
“You can do this,” EJ mouthed to himself thinking about the dinner plans he’d set up for him and Nicole. He’d made reservations at her favorite restaurant where he would gently break the news to her. He anticipated she wouldn’t be taking it well, but in public, she would refrain from making a scene. Even if she had no restraint she would still be out of her element giving him the upper hand to set her straight on how things were going to be. It was perfect. Soon he could have Taylor and the life he’d always believed was just out of his reach.  
  
“Everything is working itself out,” EJ mouthed to himself, preparing for this small victory when there was a sound of someone at the front door. Opting to check for himself to see if Nicole was returning home early from her shopping expedition with Sydney, EJ walked into the foyer surprised to see Samantha before him.  
  
“EJ,” she greeted him in a casual breath, but there was nothing casual about the storm brewing behind her blue eyes. Hell, there was never anything simply about Samantha where EJ was concerned. Even in his hatred for her, he couldn’t help, but be mesmerized by her cunning wit. He’d always found her charming and to this day no other woman could hold a candle to her--not even his beloved Taylor. However, thoughts of how she’d tried to murder him with the careless bullet in his head severed the sentimentality of the moment.  
  
“Samantha,” he nodded politely, “what can I do for you?”  
  
“Johnny forgot his penguin at my apartment,” she explained stepping in closer to him, “so I thought I would bring it over in case he was missing it.”  
  
“He’s shopping with Nicole,” he answered seeing her blue eyes widen ever so slightly to reveal the flecks of sapphire from within.  
  
“Oh,” she curled her lip in response, “I see. Well, since I’ve already come all the way out here to see him, I’ll wait.”  
  
“Actually I was just…” he cleared his throat feeling a sudden uneasy rumble in the pit of his stomach. He thought to his plans for speaking with Taylor before he broke the news to Nicole and suddenly Samantha proved to be a distraction, “I have somewhere that I have to be.”  
  
“So go,” she shrugged her shoulders and walked past him to the living room, “I can wait for our son while you’re gone.”  
  
“Actually,” he spun on his heel turning around to face her fully, “I really don’t think now is a good time for you to be…”  
  
“Why not?” she questioned standing up taller and eyeing him suspiciously, “There was a time when you couldn’t wait to have me in this place staying with you.”  
  
“I’m not following,” he blinked back at her, watching as she shed the overcoat she was wearing to reveal a sexy, red dress she’d taken great liberty in selecting to capture his attention. As much as he hated to admit it had an effect on him, it worked. He took an involuntary step towards her, his eyes bewildered and driven to the one obsession he’d sworn that he’d gotten over long ago.  
  
“Oh I think you are,” she traced her fingertip over her low, plunging neckline drawing attention to her cleavage. “EJ, we both know that we were fooling ourselves to think that we could be at ease in a life without one another. Sure, you tried to tell me that months ago, but now, well now I see how things always should’ve been for us. I never should’ve fought so hard against what was happening here.”  
  
“Samantha, are you out of your mind?” he couldn’t help, but question. “Do you have any idea what you’re saying to me?”  
  
“I know exactly what I’m saying to you EJ and if you’re willing to forgive and forget, then so am I,” she sauntered towards him, her long, blonde hair cascading back over her shoulders. She reached out to collect the lapels of his jacket, drawing him in nearer for an intense stare, “We’ve both made so many mistakes, but isn’t it past time that we put them behind us?”  
  
“You shot me,” he stiffened at the recollection of what had started this phase of their feuding with one another.  
  
“It was an impulsive move on my part,” she rose up on her toes to get closer to him. She twisted her fingers around his lapels tighter than before, refusing to allow him opportunity to get away from her, “At least I wasn’t accurate in my attempt.”  
  
“You were aiming in the wrong place,” he sighed, squeezing her wrist. For a moment he thought he saw a flicker of fear behind her eyes, but when he lowered her hand to the center of his chest, he released his hold on her, letting out a long breath, “you should’ve aimed here. You should’ve destroyed my heart because then things would’ve finally been as they were meant to be.”  
  
“Oh EJ, I would never make it that easy for you,” she let out a small, pinched, wicked laugh. “We’re too evolved for that.”  
  
“I suppose we are,” he relented drawing his arm around her waist. He pulled her in tightly, unable to resist the deliciously wicked form of temptation she offered to him. Tipping his head down to her, he felt her breath mingle with his, tangling in the same erotic twist that their bodies had come together in long ago. He searched her eyes for a long moment, attempting to read her, but finding himself lost in curiosity and confusion, “So what gives Samantha? Why are you really here?”  
  
“Isn’t it plainly obvious?” she allowed her fingertips to taper off into the edge of his dark hair. She twisted and teased at the soft thickness making no attempt at being timid in her approach. “We’ve tortured one another long enough. It’s long past due for the suffering to end.”  
  
“I couldn’t agree more,” he decided throwing caution to the wind and leaning down to kiss her. He knew it was the last thing he should be doing, but she was too irresistible to ignore. She was too tempting, too alluring to deny especially when she was saying all the right things. Even if he was going to burn for it, he had to have her one last time…had to taste the perfection of her lips before he let her go forever. She was his obsession--the one thing he could never move beyond and damn her for knowing just how far she could reach into him and tear him to pieces with just a kiss.  
  
  
**************  
  
Sami’s mouth burned against EJ’s in their kiss. She felt herself fighting the urge to cringe, to tear away from him and run away. It would be all too easy to do what her heart was signaling to her brain, but now wasn’t about being true to her heart. Now was all about revenge even if it meant crossing the line to make it happen. Squeezing him closer to her, she pulled him back with her to the sofa in the living room of the Dimera mansion. She’d tasted his hesitation at first, half expected him to catch on to her game and tear himself away, but he followed her readily. He allowed her to lead this dance that they were entering into with one another without hesitation.  
  
“You have no idea what I have in store for you EJ,” she mouthed climbing over him. She tore at his shirt, twisting his tie free from his neck when all of her instincts wanted to strangle him with it. Oh how she would love to twist and turn it until he struggled for his last breath. Only then would he see how much she loathed him, but first a more exquisite form or torture.  
  
Leaning forward she allowed her hair to brush over his bare skin, tickling at his collar bone. Her lips traveled over his chest, tasting the sin that had lead her to darkness to begin with. Had she been stronger in resisting him, then they never would’ve been so wrapped up in one another. He never would’ve been able to steal her life away from her, to kill the husband that she’d adored, but with every well planned caress, she knew that she needed to become what she hated the most to be successful in her quest to destroy him.  
  
“Samantha wait,” he pushed her away from him, his eyes divided by pleasure and concern.  
  
“Shh…” she placed her index finger over his lips to silence him, “no words.”  
  
He seemed to accept her proposition when he twisted on the sofa beneath her, taking her into his arms completely. He kissed her ravenously, his hands traveling over her body in a familiar fashion. She struggled to hold onto the hatred, to ignore the memories of making love to him in the past. She was desperate to hold onto her fury, to think of the revenge she’d extracted in her mind, but the more he touched her, the more he kissed her, the more she started to have memories of the times when he wasn’t EJ Dimera the bastard who had ruined her life. She could see their first meeting, all the times he’d been a good friend to her--to that moment when she finally admitted that she had feelings for him. She couldn’t deny there had always been an attraction between them--one that terrified her, but she’d pushed it aside in the name of hating him for how he’d hurt her.  
  
“I love you,” she felt his words vibrate against the side of her neck. Although she’d never believed him capable of such an emotion, him saying it only further served to enrage her. She sank her nails into his shoulders, her eyes closing tightly as she fought to hold onto the memories of Rafe--of the man she’d wanted to share her life with before EJ had torn that away from her. “I always have Samantha.”  
  
“I know,” she whispered fighting to contain the tears that threatened to overtake her.  
  
“No,” he shook his head, pulling back just enough to see her inner struggle. He stroked the side of her face, coaxing her to gaze up into him again in their intimate moment, “you don’t understand.”  
  
“I understand completely EJ,” she mouthed tightly, fighting to ignore the mixed emotions she was feeling.  
  
“There’s nothing in this world I could want more then to make love to you,” he confessed in a low, raspy tone of longing.  
  
“I want that too,” she lied knowing that if she lead him on just a bit further she would succeed in her mission to destroy him.  
  
“More than anything I want to feel you in my arms again, to erase my sins, but I know I can’t,” he pressed his forehead to hers, his breath coming out in a low, desperate gasp, “I can’t be with you because I don’t deserve you.”  
  
“What?” she questioned feeling something happening from within with him.  
  
“I’ve hurt you,” he revealed in an achy tone. “I’ve done so many horrible things to you that I can’t allow this to happen.”  
  
“EJ, what are you saying?” she questioned searching his dark eyes.  
  
“I can’t make love to you Samantha,” he pulled away from her, his face clouded over with guilt, “I can’t give into what my heart desires because I’m not worthy of your affections. I don’t deserve your touch or your words. I’ve gone beyond the point of no return and if I do this to you, well, there will be nothing left of the man I once was.”  
  
“I don’t understand,” she replied surprised to see the tears behind his eyes.  
  
“I’ve been so angry, so desperate, so foolish….” he sank back down onto the sofa beside her. “I let my anger consume me to the point where…”  
  
“What?” she asked wondering if somehow he was about to reveal his nefarious actions to her at long last.  
  
“I don’t deserve Johnny and Sydney in my life,” he admitted to himself more so than her. “I never did.”  
  
“EJ, are you saying that…?” her jaw dropped with astonishment.  
  
“I’m want our children to have a life of freedom and happiness away from the madness that surrounds me,” he continued painfully. He brought his hand up through his hair and forced himself to face her again, “I’ll give you anything you want for them as long as you promise to take them far away from this--from me.”  
  
“I don’t…I don’t understand,” she blinked back at him.  
  
“I’ve failed you Samantha,” he explained tearfully, “and it’s time for me to change my ways. I’m ready to own up to my actions and be held accountable for them.”  
  
“Why?” she asked stiffening beside him, “Why now? Because of Taylor?”  
  
“What?” he questioned seeing her face twist with anger, “Taylor? Why would you…?”  
  
“I know about the both of you EJ. I know what you’ve been doing behind Nicole’s back,” she shot back icily, her blue eyes filled with rage, “and if you think this is going to give you an easy out…”  
  
“An easy out,” he repeated suddenly realizing her motivation in approaching him, “Son of a…”  
  
Springing up from the couch, he let out a long laugh feeling the picture paint itself clearer.  
  
“Of course that’s why you’re here,” he laughed wildly, “You haven’t come upon any kind of revelation about your feelings. You were ready to manipulate me and play me…”  
  
“Oh please,” she rolled her eyes at him, “Don’t try the sanctimonious act EJ. I know all about what you’ve done to me you son of a bitch and if you think for a second you’re going to get away with it…”  
  
“I haven’t the first clue what you are talking about,” he mouthed with a casual shrug.  
  
“You bastard,” she charged at him, slamming her fists into his chest. She began to strike him over and over again the rage consuming her. She wanted him to hurt, to suffer unlike any man she’d ever encountered. She wanted him to feel broken and abused as she had after he’d sent that imposter in to destroy her life. She wanted him to burn and with each strike of her fist into his chest, she felt her fury building.  
  
“Samantha! Samantha!” he kept saying her name over and over again, not really fighting back. He simply took her rage for seconds until finally he reached for her hands drawing them up over her head in a haste. “Stop!”  
  
“I’ll never stop where you’re concerned,” she spat in his face, her fury overtaking her as she brought her knee up towards his groin. He blocked her movement, instead pinning her in against the wall leading to the living room at the Dimera mansion.  
  
“You’ve gone mad,” he deduced glaring down at her.  
  
“You haven’t seen the half of it,” she announced writhing against him in a fury, ready to tear him to pieces until that pivotal moment his lips came crashing down on his. She felt his mouth over hers, felt the intensity of his kiss. She whimpered hating that she was still attracted to him, that she could still get effected by his touch. That hadn’t been part of the plan she’d formulated when she’d come over. She fought for control, but in her attempts to break free, she bit his lower lip hoping to sever the connection.  
  
“Always the same Samantha,” he mouthed seeming charged by her teeth in his flesh. He pulled back searching her eyes for a long moment, preparing to deliver another bitter blow when she wiggled one arm free of his grasp. She contemplated clawing his eyes out, but instead brought her arm around his shoulders caging him in over her. She kissed him again and again unable to shake the desire he’d awakened in her. What she felt for EJ was pure madness and all the suffering in the world wouldn’t change her longing for him. She hated that.  
  
“I hate you,” she mouthed tearing his shirt down his shoulders, desperate and longing to get a feel of his body, to scratch and bite him, to give into her anger in another way even if her logic was telling her it was wrong.  
  
“I hate you too,” he promised picking her up off of the ground and carrying her back over to the couch. He set her down on the cushions, feeling her reach for him, drawing him in over her for what was quite possibly labeled as madness. Her fingers raked down over his shoulders, digging into his spine and he winced. His teeth sank into her now swollen lips, hands roaming wildly over her curves. Her shaky hands centered in over his pants opening them and giving in to madness.  
  
“You have no idea how long I’ve thought about this,” he confessed nibbling on her earlobe, his hands relearning her every response to him. She felt him sliding his hands underneath her dress, reaching in over her thigh and anticipating a union between them. It was what she’d wanted from him, how she’d wanted to destroy him, but now with her anger causing her to walk blindly into the fire, she realized that things had spiraled out of control.  
  
“Prove it,” she dared, tangling her fingers through his hair. She tugged on it tightly, hoping to find some clarity in the madness between them, but before passion consumed her that’s when reality swooped down upon them.  
  
“Oh my God,” she heard a gasp sending her from hell in EJ’s arms to triumph. Just as soon as she and EJ had heated up with one another, it became clear that they were no longer alone. He pulled back horrified to see not only Nicole, but Taylor standing before them watching with disgusted eyes at her beloved’s loyalty.  
  
“I should’ve known,” Nicole seethed throwing her hands up in the air and scooting Sydney out of the room with her.  
  
“You son of a bitch,” Taylor snapped, her jaw dropping in horror at what EJ truly was.  
  
“Taylor, I can explain,” EJ staggered attempting to pull himself up off of the couch with any ounce of dignity in tact. He reached for his pants trying to right them all over again, but the damage had already been done when Taylor’s eyes clouded over with tears.  
  
“You’re everything that everyone said you were,” Taylor realized rushing out the front door tearfully.  
  
“Taylor wait,” EJ staggered to chase after Taylor, but he was stopped by Sami’s words.  
  
“She’ll never believe in you now,” she mouthed coldly.  
  
“Listen you…” EJ spun around to face her fully, now consumed with rage. “You had no right to…”  
  
“To what? To step in and play God with your life?” she hissed clenching her fists at her side, “To make sure that you lost the one shot you had a second chance in your life? Is that what you’re trying to say?”  
  
“You bitch. You knew all along that…” EJ took a step towards her, his body shaking with rage, “You were planning on…”  
  
“You’re damn right I was,” she nodded defiantly, “It hurts doesn’t it? To know how close you came to have it all only to have someone rip it away from you?”  
  
“You’re going to pay for this,” EJ warned sharply.  
  
“I already have,” she stood up taller, remembering the strength that had carried over her before she began this latest mission to destroy EJ. “You took everything from me and now I can gleefully say I’ve done the same to you. You can rot in hell for all I care EJ!”  
  
“This isn’t over,” he threatened seeing her reach for her purse and approaching him.  
  
“Yes, it is,” she announced seeing him attempt to prevent her from leaving. She shoved him in the chest, taking advantage of his anger to push him out of her way. She stomped over to the door ready to make her way out of the Dimera mansion now that it was clear that EJ had lost the trust of his latest plaything. As much as he would try to convince Taylor he had changed, there was no shot of it happening now. His opportunity to move forward had been ripped away from him just like the life with Rafe Sami had loved had been taken from her. She opened the front door to leave, but hesitated, turning around to see the broken realization in EJ’s eyes, “As far as I’m concerned EJ, you’re left to live with the consequences of everything you ever deserved in your life and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”  
  
  
The End


End file.
